Memories of a Broken Hero
by Aquaviolet13
Summary: Young Justice era. Nightwing's dorm. We take a look at the grown teen's life as he remember's his lost love. How will this night turn out to be? Nightwing POV. Nightwing/Starfire oneshot(i guess..?) rated T


**Memories of a Broken Hero**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfiction story. The pairing is Nightwing/Starfire and takes place in Young Justice. So enjoy. 3

"Okay Garfield, I get it. Yeah. Go ahead. I won't be there. No, I won't. Nightwing out."I slam down the communicator in frustration and stare at the little annoying gizmo. As I return to the computer, I notice a cute couple taking a stroll down the road of Diamond Junction. They were perfect. The boy had ebony spiky hair and was staring down into the brilliant jade eyes of the red haired girl.

'_Wait, what?' _I blink my eyes and, oh, it was a brunette with a blonde guy. My masked eyes travel from the screen to a picture next to the computer. My beauty queen. She was by the sea, her eyes closed in content, her claret hair flowing peacefully with the coastal wind that flew by. Hawaii could have never been more beautiful. Star's white frock was all around her, giving a goddess-like impression. I pick up the picture, remove my mask and look sadly at my forgotten girl…

Flashback:

"_Beast boy!" I hear Starfire scream and the next thing I knew was the little green shape-shifter slam into the huge rock next to me. The wind moved violently causing the seawater to crash violently into the lower, weaker cliff rocks. And to add fuel to the fire, it was raining cats and dogs. The Titans were losing badly. It was just like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again. Cyborg was unable to defeat the virus injected into him, Raven was at beast boy's side whose head was resting on her lap, panting heavily. I could see the tears threatening spill out of her eyes. I was on all fours like a toddler, unable to stand up. Oh! I still remember the pain that gushed through my body when I made just a vain attempt to move. The only one standing was Starfire, her eyes glowing like torches. She knew, we knew that the only to exterminate Madame Rouge was to sacrifice one, for four. Starfire turned towards us the light in her eyes fading slowly. She looked at us, and finally her eyes rested on my clothed ones. I could see the compassion and bravery flowing like water in those significant orbs. She flew towards me and planted her lips onto mine. I knew that it was the last kiss that we would share. I held back the tears behind this goddamn mask and gently opened my eyes. Tears were already spilling out of hers. I tried to raise a hand and to wipe off the tears, only to feel weak again. We mutually denied the air our lungs were screaming for. Reluctantly, she pulled away and smiled, that smile and took off. With a heroic battle cry she pushed the enraged villain off the wet cliff, and disappeared into to the wild mouth of the stormy sea. "Star!" I turned around to see Cyborg was no linger concerned with himself and was staring at the cliff, bewildered. The emotion was shared by Raven too and Beast boy, who was still panting had sat up looking at the same spot with tears. After reaching the tower, I ran to my room, where I stayed locked up for days, months. I had a serious breakdown. I couldn't eat or sleep._

I remember the time Starfire was watching Mulan."Robin, Mulan is most wonderful, "she sang. "Really? Why?" I asked. I might like it for the cool moves but why would someone as peaceful as Starfire like it?

"Because it reminds me of how love always shines through. She replied, smiling. Oh God, that dazzling smile of hers. That's what I loved the most in her. Neither Barbara nor Zatanna could smile as innocently as Star could. No, that was her signature smile. Sighing, I leaned back onto the chair and touched my lips. Closing my eyes, I imagined Star on my lap, gently rocking me. The very thought sends a dangerous bolt of electricity through me. I walk towards the cupboard and picks up an album. It contained the photos of my angel, photos which she never knew I had taken. Like the one of her sleeping in her room. I chuckle, remembering how stealthily I had crept into her room, just to take the picture. Her hair was plaited, her nightgown was ruffled and her mouth was a bit open. I leaned down, gave a gentle peck on her lips and took the photograph. She was so peaceful. As I flip the pages I realize something. I am crying. In this lonely house, oh Star, how I wish you were here with me. My heart, body and soul need you. I am begging for your presence. There is nothing in this universe I would not sacrifice just to see you smile again. Memories hurt, badly. I push myself onto the bed, sobbing loudly, holding her sleeping photograph close to me, as I feel my eyes drooping shut….

I am afraid. Afraid of this dark room. When did it get so lonely, so ghostly in here? I begin to relax as I feel a hand stroking my cheek. She hums a native lullaby. That native lullaby which she always used to sing when I rest on her lap. I begin to feel the hand being retracted and I tens up. I don't want to open my eyes, for this dream is wonderful. The woman laughs. "Richard, oh sweetheart. I am not leaving. Not again."her voice has matured. "Star..." I whine feeling tears prick my eyes. "Hush "she coos. I feel the bed shift and her are wrapped around my head ,her fingers running through my wild hair. She rests my head on her chest. I wrap my hands around her waist, Pulling her closer. She giggles, clearly enjoying. "Nightwing, you can open your eyes. It is not a dream. I promise." I begin to fear. As I gently open my, I see her for real! It's Starfire! I cry once more. "hey" I croak. She smiles again and wipes my eyes. Kori, as she told me, has grown now. She has long that ends just above her knee and her eyes are almost human. Her body is now more curvaceous. I sigh and mumble into her chest, "You make a great pillow." She laughs and hushes me again. She then lies us down on the bed. "Quiet. I am sleepy."she whispers and closes her eyes. I chuckle and reply "Oh yeah, me too. Good night,Starfire."

**A/N:** So that's it. No offence to you Zatanna or Barbara fans.. I don't hate them but I prefer robstar more than these girls with Dick. Please don't be mad, and please rate and review

Aquaviolet out.3


End file.
